Many internal combustion gas engines have compressor bypass systems. A compressor bypass system bleeds off excessive pressurized charge (air and fuel) from a compressor outlet and returns the charge to a compressor inlet thereby bypassing the engine by recirculating the compressed gas to the compressor inlet. The engine's fuel system receives fuel at low pressure from a fuel source and mixes it in the compressor air inlet. The systems known in the art require separate mixers to handle the pressure gradient between the high pressure compressor bypass system and the low pressure fuel system.